Nightmares and Fables
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: In a mental hospital where fear is the normal emotion felt by all the inhabitants A shadow falls for a patient in the most deadliest of ways. Will the feeling be returned? Will her curiosity over power the nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rise Of The Guardians, or the books the movie was based on. I saw the movie and like it so here is my hand at a story with my favorite characters! Remember it is a darker version then the happy dream works movie, hope you enjoy!**

"So, Angela tell me a little about your nightmares that you have been complaining about."

"You don't believe me , so why would I tell you? You think a sleep aid will help and you can get on with your perfect little life. You don't even think I am crazy, I am just faking it." I said to the nervous doctor in front of me. She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and adjusted her name tag. She was livid under her calm exterior, I could tell by her fingers running through her long black hair.

"I never said that Angela."

"Yes you did I heard you outside my door, you told that other doctor. I can tell your lying, you get that nervous tick and mess with your hair." Her anger bled out of her eyes stinging my skin and melted the metal table between us. She stood up abruptly fixing her plaid skirt and doctors coat before leaving me in the white room. Yelling began outside the door and I pushed out a small smile on my lips at her expense.

"Score one Angela; Cho zero." My smile faded when the large watchdogs of the state hospital came to escort me back into my room. Only a few minutes walk through the echoing corridors and I arrived at the gray cell, my own personal prison.

"Thanks for getting the Doc all wound up now she's going to chew our asses Angela." The large metal door slammed behind the men's exit with a thundering boom. I looked at the small room with disgust. It was about ten feet in every dimension with only a gray bed as the major piece of furniture. Slipping off my paper shoes I walked to the only non-gray thing in the whole institution. A fairly large window facing a identical wall of windows belonging to the other side of the hospital. If I looked down I would see the small courtyard the building encased. A green flower of life among the gray ash walls. For most of the day the window would be gray, but for the sunrise and sundown it would light up with the colors of reds and pinks. Even a sliver of purple would wriggle its way in before being swallowed by the gray.

"Even in this place you can't drown out the color."

"Oh I don't know, maybe if we just make it darker. Then it would be pitch black." I whipped around to see the owner of the strange voice, but saw no one. I didn't need to see who, or in this case what, was speaking to me.

"There will always be light, the sun will always rise and fire will always burn Boogie Man." I said turning my attention to the window once more. The light bulb in my gray room flickered ever so slightly. He was angry at me, I felt the darkness extending its sharp fingers to my bed. I took in a shaky breath feeling eyes digging holes in my back. A unnatural chill licking my spine sending shivers through my skin.

"I can change that my muse." Suddenly the light combusted in a puff of smoke and glass leaving me in the dark.

"It's not real, it's not real, its not real." I whispered over and over into the window trying to block him out. Then I felt the freezing hands on my lower back through the thin fabric of my hospital scrubs. My eyes began to water and rain tears down my cheeks as the sun receded behind a cloud. The light in the room went from little to practically dark in a matter of minutes.

"Please come on sun, somebody, anything..." The hands were on my shoulders now and I could see there definition in the reflection of the window. It was all to real, this was not another one of my night terrors. This was him, the real Boogie Man here to scare me personally.

"Oh but little Angela this is all very real, you and your intoxicating fear make it so. Can't you smell the sickly sweet scent of it coming from your heart. Well it's going so fast I say you are going into cardiac arrest." He laughed deep in my ears until it rang. I saw the fingers roll down my shoulders and rest lazily on my neck. Then striking eyes and devilish teeth appeared just above my heads reflection. I dare not look not even move from my place.

"Any minute and the sun will come out and you will be gone." I said barley above a whisper. He seem to laugh more at me before running a cold thumb on my jaw line. I shivered and he seemed to enjoy my reactions.

"No little muse the sun is going to stay hidden behind that cloud for a long while and do you know why?" He said sharp teeth only millimetres away from my ear. I felt his cold breath on my neck make all my hair stand on edge.

"No."

"Well it's a snow day my dear!" He said in a overly dramatic excited tone. Another tear rolled down my cheek and onto the floor with a small splash. Almost like a small sprinkle of rain hitting the window in the spring time.

"No, no, no! Please go away!" I said shaking like a kitten in the cold. Striking gold and silver eyes filled with anger as my eyes became fountains of salty water. His cold thumb wiped away the river roughly leaving a black smear across my cheek. He moved to the other side of my face applying the same treatment. I shut my eyes hoping the cloud would hurry and pass.

"Open your eyes little muse." He crooned trying to soothe me into it. I remained resistant, but had no choice when I felt a searing cold against my forehead. He planted a small innocent kiss enough to make my skin crawl on my forehead before retreating back into the shadows. I watched his tall slender body move until he stopped abruptly knowing I was watching.

"Soon my muse you will be mine, I can feel it." Then a unexpected entry of my room had him gone almost like a bad dream, almost.

"Angela Marin we need you to come with us please." I shot up out of the bed running over the shattered light bulb glass to escape the room. The watchdogs escorted me through the long halls of the hospital. I heard the gentle moans and yells of some of the other patients bouncing off the gray walls and marble floors. We walked past the windows over looking the courtyard and I had to stop and look at it. Pitch was right, tiny flecks of snow began float down and coat the green patch. I put my hand against the cold glass hoping it would stop snowing. As much as I enjoyed watching the snow this hospital did not need anymore white then it already had. My escort gently pulled me away from the long windows and we kept heading for our destination.

"Alright Angela just go through first door on your left and will see you."

"What about ?" I asked looking at the large white doors the men were pointing at.

"I don't know just go talk to ." I was pushed through the white doors to find a hallway exactly like the rest of the hospital. Following the instructions I went through the door to 's office. Unlike 's his was warm with colors splashing the walls and a window filled with plants. Where his office was unique 's was regulated and identical to everyone else's.

"Well hello Angela! I'm going to be over seeing your rehabilitation from now on." The doctor replied from behind his desk. He was not ugly nor handsome, but more of in between. His brown hair was to curly and his glasses to small for his large curious eyes. I took a seat across from his desk and began to listen to him explain why he was my new doctor. I became bored about five minutes into his speech and began fidgeting with the broken glass in my feet. Weird how I hadn't been bothered by it before. My feet were covered in a light layer of crimson blood. The color had my attention as I thought of Christmas and other wonderful holidays.

"So to start off the healing process I am going to show you some ink blots and you tell me what you see. Now there is no wrong answers so say whatever you think is best."

"Alright." The first card was a splat of ink on a card with no shape or form.

"A butterfly." He showed me the next one and the next all making no sense what so ever so my answer was always the same; A butterfly.

"Either you really like butterflies or you don't want to do this."

"I really like butterflies."

"Okay how about I let you adjust to this new change and I will pick this up tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me." I replied to my new doctor as he had a genuine smile plastered all over his face. I was escorted out and led back to my room. In the time I was gone they swept up the glass and replaced my light. I was relieved spending my time looking at snow dance across the sky. Dinner rolled around, but I decided to watch the snow and skip the dinner. Not like I was missing anything great it was basically pig feed anyway.

"Lights out!" I heard echo down the hall barked out by a hospital watchdog. The lights all made a shutoff sound and I was left in my room in the dark beside the window.

"And no sign of a sundown today." I whispered as the snow clouds blocked out all sight of the sun. Moving away from the window I laid down in the hospital bed. Pulling the covers over my nose and lying perfectly still I tried to fall asleep, but knew it was a going to be easier said then done. I closed my eyes for second before I heard a chilling echo of laughter down the long hospital walls.

"Now my dearest Angela our game begins. What will it be today, hmm how about a nightmare that leaves you sleepless for days and howling for help?" Pitch said as a whisper in my ear that I knew wasn't really there. I felt my heart beat erratically as my face got warm from fear. I swallowed and found my throat was filled with cotton and I was only swallowing down bile. A loud bang from outside the tiny room caused me to gasp and bite back the shriek I was dying to let out. The only things I could hear was my heart in my ears and laughter; his laughter. It went silent for about seven seconds before someone began to beat madly on my room window. I must have jumped five feet out of the bed before landing on my stomach hitting the tile floor. I crawled from the bed to the room door trying to unlock the nob but it wouldn't budge. I saw a sick shadow form in the windows reflection with sharp teeth and golden eyes mocking me. All of the sudden my attempts at opening the door were answered when it flew open causing me to land back on the floor. It was just in time because the windows refection began to grow large pointed fingers attempting to grab my legs.

"No!" I slammed the door with my foot and leaned against the door. The banging began again as the shadow fought furiously to escape. I yelled at it to stop and tried covering my ears to block it out but it kept going. Soon the door was bulging from its frame until I began to wail out in tears.

"Please Pitch stop! Stop it right now!" Just as spontaneous as it began the door stopped heading my words. I breathed out a shaky shallow breath and rubbed away my tears of pure terror from my face. using the door I pushed myself off the floor and looked through the small window to see if it was gone. I only saw pure black in the room except for a pair of golden eyes and shiny sharp pointed teeth peering out from under the hospital bed. They did not blink but keep straight eye contact with me. I stepped back from the window and began to run down the seemingly endless hall. I could only see the dim red lights of the emergency exit signs guiding my way as I ran.

"You know what they say Angela, you can run but you cant hide. Especially from your own fear." Pitch spoke from nearly every direction of my hearing. I ran faster the only sound of my heavy breathing and skin of my cold bare feet hitting the tile. I saw the main office door and tried to open it, shaking and banging no one seemed to answer and I yelled in frustration.

"Please open up! What the hell, open up now!" My fist began to bleed from hitting the door when I heard a low rumble from down the dark hallway. Large golden eyes peered through the darkness as I saw in the dim red light a gigantic dog snarl at me. The teeth were sharp and pointed much like Pitches and the eyes were just the same. He seemed to have no fur but a sand like substance replacing it. The beast let out a howl much like a owl screeching in the night before charging. I turned on my heel losing my footing but regaining it as I ran to turn a corner. I jumped down some stairs and rolled on my knees, but feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. I felt the hot breath of death on my neck as the dog hissed and growled.

"Please." I breathed turning to face the beast, but instead saw a woman standing there. She had my brown hair and round nose. Her lips were dark and smiling as she looked at me through striking blue eyes. They were like ice daggers and pierced through all the darkness around us. She was the perfect shape and form of my sister from before I was in the mental ward. Even her clothes she wore, a simple tank top, jeans, and jacket were like my sister. Every aspect of her screamed Juliana, but something seemed off. Maybe it was because she seem to smell like the dogs breath or when she spoke I could hear a rumble in her voice just like the dogs growl.

"Oh little Angie why are you crying? You know you are so ugly when you cry." I she picked up my face with icy hands and wiped the tears away. I stood up shakily holding my aching shoulder as she embraced me. I smiled in her as I remembered my sister. She was about ten years older then me if I remembered correctly. I remembered her smile and funny sense of humor and her exotic laugh. There also something else that pulled in my brain to remember, it was night just like this. It was dark, cold and snow had just fallen freshly on the ground. I was at home with our parents all day and Juliana had come to take me with her, she was seventeen at the time. Our parents weren't the nicest people and Juliana had plan to run away with me. So there I stood looking out the screen door as she and our father screamed at each other. He threw punch knocking her to the ground. She tried to stand up but he let out a yell and kicked her again. The I heard a loud shot ring out from the world. My sister slumped onto the ground and I saw bright red splash across the white canvas ground. It was like a beautiful abstract painting, my father was the artist my sister the paint. He came back inside the house minutes later just like a artist covered in paint. A hour past and my father left with the police leaving me and my mother alone on the cold winter night.

"Poor Angela it's okay child your not alone you have me." I came out of my memories as my sisters double melted into the slender body of Pitch black. Eyes widening I tried to pull away from his grip but he held on with the strength of a thousand men. He used cold fingers to tilt my head up and steal a soft kiss from my lips. I pulled my face away until he stopped and a angry expression quickly replaced the empathetic one. He faded into black and I was pulled to the ground by a unseen force. I was then pulled up the stairs and down the hall with lightning speed. Lifted to my feet I was met with Pitch Black's angry face as he threw me in my hospital room and slammed the door.

"You will learn to appreciate and love me little lamb." His voice rang out seeming to echo and bounce off all the walls. I gasped out opening my eyes from the nightmare that had just plagued me. The mornings sunrise was just beginning as I crawled over to its colors and warmth.

"I will never love you."

**Authors note- Comment and review or alert... this story was just a little experiment of mine so tell me was it good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- First thank you to ryodai89, mittensx7768, beatrice, Decepticonloser101 for your reviews! I am glad you like this story idea of mine and as appreciation I will give you the next chapter I hope I don't disappoint! Also a big thank you to everyone who alerted on this story! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or anything like that!**

* * *

The sun's light beamed through the milky clouds and night sky like a lighthouse over a dark sea. First a violet stream danced out before fading into a dark red then to pink as the hour I awoke in seemed to slip by slowly. By the time the sky began to get its regular golden yellow color of the morning sun the artificial lights were flicked on and my room door was unlocked.

"Breakfast time Angela!" The hospital watch dog called before waking up the rest of the hall. I slowly got up from the window to put on my paper shoes and head for the dining hall. My feet ached every step to my destination from all the little scratches and open sores the glass left from the day before, but I paid little attention. Instead I was focusing on the company of the hospital inhabitants going to breakfast with me. One man was being wheeled there while a young woman held a silent conversation with herself. I would be lying if I said it scared me to think I was one of these people. That in fact the darkness was my own mind going against me, but just as I begin to feel the guilt of doubt I would hear a whisper of the Boogeyman's voice.

"Toast only please." The cafeteria woman laughed while ladling a huge amount of a pasty substance on my tray completely missing the bowl. I still sent her a smile and said my thank you's. said it's better for me if I just show my good side, you get to do more things if you seem to be mentally stable and nice.

Taking a seat by myself at the far end of the hall by a nicely lit window I put my plastic spoon in the strange substance they served as oatmeal. The spoon was only a shade lighter then the oatmeal itself and barley stood out. I watched as the mystery blob began to inhale my utensil and soon I was left without a way to eat my food or a appetite.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"You wouldn't be able to tell by the food that they serve here in the morning." I poked a finger at the oatmeal and just like the spoon I felt the vaccum begin to pull my whole hand in. My eyes went wide as laughed at my misfortunes. I luckily wasn't pulled into the black hole of oatmeal and saw him munching away on a juicy cherry red apple. My eyes must have said a thousand words my mind was trying to convey about wanting something to eat because soon he was offering me a apple just like it.

"No, I will eat my uh..." The oatmeal began to gurgle and my stomach did a flip, "oatmeal."

"You don't even have a spoon Angela! Besides I want you to take it as a peace offering, I want you to know I am your friend." I grabbed the apple before nodding and taking a bite of the succulent flesh. It had a wonderful crunch and burst of apple juice flavor that made me forget my ordeal last night.

"Thank you you have already done way more for me then . I will finish my apple on the way to the showers. I try to get there before everyone else because then it gets weird, see you later." I got up from the table and shined a very rare general smile. Most of any of the smiles shown here where either fueled by craziness or sarcasm, mine were the latter most of the time.

"Good bye Angela! And show that smile more often it looks good on you!"

"Maybe I will !" Walking out of the dinning hall down a long winding hall I got a few hello's and nods from patients and staff alike. I saw the large industrial double white doors that read showers in blue peeling letters. I walked into the open locker bay finding my locker and munching away on the apple. Sitting on a bench finishing off the gift I couldn't help but feel the eyes of someone watching me. Finishing the apple I threw it away and stripped off my hospital clothing and placed it gingerly in my locker. I saw my reflection in a long smudged filled mirror and noticed a large bruise on my shoulder. It brought back frightful memories of the nightmare I had making it all to real. I walked nude past the locker bay and into the community shower that some of the patients used. Old fashioned and out of date I was hoping that they would get new more private accommodations but complained about budget cuts meaning no privacy for the mentally insane any time soon. I turned on one of the shower heads to one of two temperatures; Scalding hot or ice cold, Scalding hot please. I felt the eyes begin to dig into my back, but rubbed it off as the many cameras stationed around the tile walls of the showers. Suddenly the sound of more water rushed into my ears as I lathered shampoo in my long brown tangled hair.

"Hello?" I called rubbing water and bubbles from my eyes glancing around the open room. I shut off my shower head before making the circle to turn off the rest. I walked slowly to the locker bay and hurried to grab a towel. A chilling laugh rumbled through my ears and vibrated the metal lockers as I tied the towel around my waist. I stood in silence waiting for another sound but instead was filled with the yelling of complete and udder silence.

"Come here Angela!" I was startled by small voice calling from the darkness of a door I didn't notice before. Walking slowly towards it my hair and body dripped droplets of water as I pushed it open. It was a long hallway much like the rest of the hospitals, but this one seemed to be abandoned. The paint was peeling from the walls and large spider webs stretched across criss crossing it making it difficult for anyone to walk through it. Two boarded up windows let a small amount of light leak through as I moved down the hall following the voice.

"I know it's you Pitch! I want you to know that no matter what beasts and fake copies of family members you throw at me I will not be scared!" I yelled down the hall until I was met with a solid door at the end of the hallway. The door I came from seemed miles away as I stood at the end of the decrepit hall looking through the new doors tiny window. It displayed a small room much like my own but also it was filled with something strange. I stupidly ignored my conscious telling me to close my eyes and run back to the dinning hall and forget everything, but I opened the door and entered. I stepped quietly in as my brain blindly acted without me thinking. Getting on my hands and knees I looked under the bed like a child looking for a monster.

"Oh Angela for you I don't hide underneath the bed anymore, you should know better." I stood up abruptly as the peeling walls of of the room melted into dark jagged stone. The tormentor of my dreams stood there barley standing out from the rock besides for his golden eyes and sharp teeth.

"Where...where am I?" I breathed looking at the stone cave. I placed a hand on the damp surfaced and it felt cold, lifeless. This place was a place of terror, a prison of sorrow and emptiness.

"You my sweetest Angela are in my domain, my personal kingdom of which nightmares are born." He said sweetly before approaching me. I backed away as his face hardened. I gave him a silent protest as I watched his movements. If this was in fact his domain any wrong movements could mean then end of me. I stepped towards him as his face softened and a demented smile returned to his lips. He led me further down the rabbit hole and I stayed silent.

"You are so silent Angela before you were yelling on how you were not afraid and now you wont even send me a glance. I show you my home and you don't even give me the common courtesy of your thoughts of it!" He stopped yelling the last words at my face. His grip on my arm tightened until I felt the blood vessels pop under the skin. I winced in pain but kept my eyes locked on the ground not giving him the satisfaction of my eyes.

"Your home looks nothing more then a prison. Just like my hospital room it is cold colorless and locks away all feelings but fear and anger. This is your own personal cell not kingdom. You are a slave to this place and I can see it in your eyes." The feeling of the hand on my arm disappeared. I looked up and saw him turned around in thought. I watched as he mumbled silent words every second or so he would look at me through the corner of his eye. Curiosity made me speak again this time.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I do not know, maybe it was a mistake. You are not ready yet I suppose."

"Ready for what?" I asked getting more courage. He whipped around to face me his moment of confusion and thought passed and a anger replaced it. His golden eyes burned into me squashing any courage I was beginning to feel.

"Why must you ask so many questions?" He shouted in my face. I stepped back in fear and fell onto the smooth ground my eyes welling up in tears.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean anything I am sorry!" I covered my eyes and saw he stood there with a strange look upon his face I hadn't seen before. The look of remorse and regret almost like he was upset about making me cower in fear. Yet every night he would do the same thing and not feel nothing but joy at making me quiver in fear.

"No it is my fault, I should have not expected anything different you are nothing but another fearful child answering my questions." He knelt down by my shivering form to pull me back up. I had my eyes closed as the lips of death touched mine. Slender arms wrapped around my body in a cold embraced as I felt his tongue dart inside my mouth. I stood there not even breathing as he forcefully deepened the kiss. I slowly began to sobb and slip to the ground as he pulled away a satisfied look on his face.

"Until tonight my sweetest Angela." The dark stone walls faded back into the tile of the old hospital room. I sprinted out of the room and looked at the locker room mirror. My lips were red and swollen where he unwantedly sucked and bit with pointed teeth. My heart felt anger and I smashed the mirror with my fist not caring the glass dug into the flesh of my hand. Minutes passed and hospital orderlies dragged me to my room.

"Violent behavior will not be tolerated Angela and you know this!" The door slammed behind me as I crawled to the window praying my life was over.

Hours passed as I sat there drawing pictures of a rabbit in the fog of the window. My eyes were puffy and I could barley hold them open but sleep left me open to attack from the Boogeyman.

"Hello Angela what are you doing in here? You know they have a awesome macaroni art session going on in the day room, you should join meet some of the other patients."

"I had a violent outburst so I am on lock down until they find me calm enough to let me back in with the general population." I turned from my drawing to see leaning against the door. His face was deep in though but also had a hint of surprise in it.

"You really know your rules."

"When you have been here since you were a child of course you would have read the rules doctor. Besides I only will be like this until dinner, unless you say otherwise of course." I turned back to my drawing and heard the heavy foot falls of his leather shoes against the tile floor.

"What are you drawing here that you could be making a macaroni rendition of?" He asked looking over my shoulder at the window. One of my biggest pet peeves was when someone would watch what I was doing. I knew they weren't really paying much attention but I always thought they were critiquing my work.

"A rabbit."

"It's very nice Angela, why did you choose a rabbit if you don't mind me asking?" I was drawing a bow on the bunny's neck. It had a straight ear and a floppy one with a nice fluffy tail. In the few minutes it took me to decide on a good answer for the doctor I drew a complete bunny and Easter eggs on the window.

"Well since I know all mental doctors are looking deeper into your answers then you want I will go ahead and tell you that Easter was my sisters favorite holiday. So I am drawing a bunny, her favorite pet animal."

"Yeah, Well since we are talking about your sister tell me a little about her." He stood by my window as I turned around and looked at him with skeptical eyes. Usually would just want me to tell her about my fake mental condition, but actually wanted to know about my family.

"She was great and I loved her with all my heart. She was the only one who cared about me and basically raised me. When she finally had the resources to take me away with her our father killed her right on the front lawn. It was full of snow and he came in wiping off her blood from his snow boots and his face. Next the police took him and her body away from my sight. My mother went down a drunken depression and I didn't even get to graduate elementary school. She kept me home and beat every night with every meal and before I went to bed. So, is there anything else you want to know abut my life?"

"Actually yes, but it can wait until our next session. I also think it will be a good idea if you eat in your room tonight, they will release you in the morning." replied smoothly to my hate filled words. The door closed behind his leaving with a iron lock and I was left for the rest of the day in my room. The next appearance of human contact came with a single hand slipping in a tray of disgusting food. I grabbed it setting it on the tile floor. Night came quickly and I was left in the dark angry, fearful and wishing I hadn't yelled at the doctor. He was only trying to get to know me.

"You know my little lamb you have to eat if you want to be strong, like the sister you so admire."

"You leave my sister's name out of your mouth! You shall not defile her memory with your voice or your nightmares!" I yelled turning to the dark shadow of my room. Instead of his usual hiding he was right in front of my eyes. I was full of anger and fear that it was eating away at my soul and I was not ready for another sleepless night of horror.

"Oh my sweetest Angela I would never bring that pain to you. I only want to show you something that I think might help you understand my fascination with you." Pitch said calm and collected. His long, slender torso seem to glide over to me without any definition of legs. Thin hands of ice gently caressed my cheeks as I looked at him in anger.

"Why?" Was all I managed to let slip out of my mouth as he roughly locked his lips with mine and went limp in his arms.

* * *

**Authors note- Thank you also to aprilthirteen13 for your review. There was a lot of positive feed back on this story so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it and again a big thank you for the people who alerted and reviewed you guys are awesome. Comment and review, alerts and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- First thank you to mittensx7768, ryodai89, Decepticonloser101, beatrice, aprilthirteen13 you guys are awesome! Also a special thanks to ryodai89 your comments are wonderful and I like that you enjoy my story and give your thoughts about Angela's inner thought and I had never thought about it when I was writing, so thank you so much and keep writing your wonderful reviews. Also a little side note I read the story online and it seems the Doctors names didn't show up! I noticed it after uploading the first chapter so I thought maybe I accidentally removed the names using auto correct so I checked that and with the second chapter it did it again! I don't know how to fix it or why it's doing it so if you have any ideas post them in the comments please!**

Tile floors melted back into familiar damp stone. The lips of death finally released my face as I drifted back against the wall. My window of life was gone replaced by black stone walls and my eyes desperately tried to find a shimmer of light. The only thing I saw was the nightmare kings golden eyes and pointed teeth along with a very faint definition of my surroundings. I fell onto my knees clutching the chilled rock trying to find some kind of anchor in this blurred world. I heard a small chuckle echo throughout the new caverness room as the nightmare king laughed at my fumbling.

"Follow me little lamb, I need to show you something." Was all he said before fading into the black void. I sat there in defiance not wanting to make any moves afraid if I did I would fall into the black space never to be seen again. But Pitch's chuckling taunted my curiosity causing my legs to rise off my anchor.

"That troublesome emotion will be the death of me." I whispered pointing out my fatal flaw. Curiosity always struck me in the most dangerous of ways. It could be a dark pit of death covered by barbed wire and the emotion would drive me to look and fall into the pit myself or the feeling of some dark creature staring and my intense desire to look it straight in the eye. My sister always warned it would be my down fall that curiosity would kill the cat, violently.

"That's one of your traits I favor my muse." Pitch's laughing whispered in a cold voice sending shivers up my spine. I took a few wobbly steps in the dark guiding myself with the side of the cave. Inching ever so slowly I felt a freezing wind lick at my cheeks. Then a pair of fiery eyes like golden embers stood about a hundred feet from where I had stopped. The orbs illuminated the dark casam I didn't see before. The once tight cave had opened up into a wide area. A narrow path of rock seemingly floating in thin air was the only thing in the wide cavity I could clearly see. It paired with the sound of rushing water coming from the void below made fear sneak into my heart. Inching ever so closer I felt the firm rock of my feet begin to give way to nothingness. I automatically backed up fearing if I went further I would fall into oblivion. I began to hear the sound of horse hooves clopping on cobblestone. Deep in and out breaths of the unknown creature bounced around the cave with the sound of roaring water.

"What are you?" I whispered and heard a screech returned from the mysterious pair of golden eyes. The eyes turned and the thundering of hooves sent the creature farther away from me.

"No wait!" I yelled and began to move quickly to reach the creature. Almost as if a supernatural feeling had taken over my body making my life depend on seeing what kind of monster the pair of eyes belong to. Reaching the narrow rock bridge I carefully stepped my way onto it. It was only wide enough for my feet to step one in front of the other causing me to wobble from side to side. The once stagnant air began to pick up blowing cold air into my face and hair. I heard it howl in my ears and send shivers on my skin underneath the paper thin cloth of the hospital scrubs I came accustomed to wearing. I stuck my arms out from my sides trying to keep my balance on the rock.

"I am almost there." I breathed out seeing the end of the natural bridge, but just as my senses were relieved I felt one of my feet faltering. It slipped from the bridge as I felt all the air being sucked from my lungs. Just at that moment a brief memory of my life flashed before my eyes. It was of my sister in our old room of our old house and she was telling me something I couldn't quite make out as she was stuffing a backpack full of clothes and money. Slipping on the stained green backpack she bent down on her knees with dainty hands on my shoulders and began to finally speak clear words.

"Just hold on a little longer Angie... Just hold on." With those final words the memory was gone and I found myself whiteknuckled holding onto the ledge of the rock bridge. Wind blew through my hair as I tried desperately to heave myself up onto the bridge, but not to my surprise my upper body strength could barley hold my laundry let alone heave 112 pounds onto a rock bridge.

"I just have to hold on." I yelled letting the words of my sister ring in my ears. Hours seem to pass in the moments as I carefully let my hands slide across the bridge. All my efforts paid off when I reached the end, but I still had a huge obstacle to overcome, heaving my way onto the ledge. Spying a small crack in the rock ledge I swung my right foot deep into the jagged lip. Cringing I decided the next thing to do was to get my upper body onto the ledge. Using my foot to balance all my weight I crawled slowly over the ledge rolling onto my back.

"I see your curiosity led to your determination my sweetest Angela any other person might have given up, let go into the black void, but you kept going. I admire that in you, but alas what I must show you is further down the way." Pitch's voice seem to whisper in my ear and yell bouncing off the walls of the cave. Then again cold silence as I wandered further. My mind began to think about the strange eyes I had saw earlier. Then as quickly as I wished the creature to appear it did and revealed to me that it was not a snarling monster I was expecting but a magnificent horse.

"Strange..." I began but couldn't think of words to describe the steed. It was not a normal horse by any standards. Normal hair and features were replaced by black sand and sharp edges. The eyes of the beast seem to be made of pure fire and I couldn't help but be reminded of the killer dog from my nightmares by the horses smell. Still through all these unnatural differences the steed had beauty and grace. I was amazed on how it trotted about and made it's sudden head gestures. When I reached a hand out to touch it the horse immediately moved its mussel to my palm. The texture was a foreign feeling on my skin but I welcomed the new sensation. After a few minutes of the intimacy the horse backed away and looked straight into my soul. I starred back not even blinking fearing if I did it would leave me to be alone in this cave once more. The horse broke eye contact and trotted off deeper into the belly of the cave.

"Wait!" I saw the pair of fiery eyes a distance away and raced to meet them. The dark cave began to grow lighter as a thick fog appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It became hard to breath almost as if the serpent of fear wrapped its coils around my neck. The smell had turned from damp to sour as I went on in the fog. Still the mysterious horse would turn taunting me to follow and I obeyed. The unseen path I was following seem to get harder and harder to walk on. I would stumble and fall every few steps on small pebbles that gradually turned into sharp bladed edges of stones. Every muscle and tissue in my body told me to stop before I dived off a cliff into a river of sharp stones, but my curiosity blocked all common sense from my brain and I went on.

"Wait... Please stop...Wait!" I called starting at a yell until falling into a whisper. It had seemed like hours that I had been chasing the horse and I began to think if I was still even alive or awake. Am I awake or am I having another nightmare that I can't seem to wake up from like a coma or am I dead and this is my own personal hell. A hell where my own curiosity forces me to search for a creature I will never reach spending eternity tripping over rocks and scrapping my knees. Lost in thought I fell to the ground once more, but instead of getting up I sat there a minute. My finger nails were filthy with the nails beginning to lift from their beds and bleed. My palms were in no better condition as they were sliced from the rocks and filled with the debris of the cave. I dared not look at my knees only fearing that if I did the shredded skin and glass filled cuts would confirm my pain discouraging my progress.

"Pitch please...Sister...God! Anyone save me from this place!" I cried out into the misty void. Not a single echo answered me, not even the eyes of the horse returned a answer, even Pitch was silent. I stared down into the dark ground and saw a red ruby drop to the stone. Its color contrasted so brightly against the dark gray it was splashed across that I was totally mystified. After seeing so much gray I stopped to admire the jewel of color totally ignoring the other droplets falling to the ground around it. Then I began to taste a copper like flavor in my mouth and my nose felt runny. Bringing a hand to wipe my nose I saw the blood smear across my palm. I took in a sharp breath causing me to cough on the thick fog, I hacked up blood spraying it across the ground. After the fit I laid down on the ground giving up for a moment.

"This isn't a dream and I am going to die... I am going to except that fact right now." I lied there shallowly breathing in and out, in and out. Just as I thought I felt myself slip away my fingers and toes begin to loose feeling and My blood ran cold. I thought that it was the clutches of death starting to touch my soul, but I then saw my breath in the air. I looked to the once dark stone ground and saw it was stone no more, instead it was replaced by soft powdered snow. Not getting up from my curled up position I ran my fingers through the cold ice seeing it slowly melt to water on my bloody fingers. Finally getting enough strength I rose out of the snow noticing the fog and cave were gone replaced by a cloudless night and a quiet yard of a small yellow house at the end of the street. The moon shined bright illuminating every detail of the scene as if it were daytime, but I assume it was also the snow that help create this light for it reflected a lot of the milky light. A gentle cold breeze blew in and rocked a few leaves in barren trees surrounding the house along with the wind chimes. They sang a erie chorus of bells in the night air that gave me a sense of fear and relaxation. Then a tall figuring came moving from the shadows wearing a black hoodie and familiar stained green backpack. From under the hood I noticed a strange feature that this figure had, Unnatural blue eyes. They were so bright and contrasted against pale snow skin and the darkness that the hoodie offered. She shuffled through the snow and went to the yellow houses doorstep, dug through her pockets for a key and entered. I was drawn to the window of the house and peared inside. A man about the size of a small baby elephant with a balding spot on his head sat sitting on a couch wearing only a pair of boxers, wife beater and robe. A older woman accompanied him wearing a skimpy nightgown and had her stringy brown hair in curlers. They sat in complete silence staring at their new guest with a strange look on their face, one of anger and surprise.

"What are you doing here Juliana! I thought you said when you left it was for good and you were never coming back!" The man screamed getting up abruptly. The hooded figure removed their veil of darkness provided from the hood and I saw the stunning face of my seventeen year old sister. Unnatural eyes to bright for the real world seem to glow and stare right into me, but she instead replied to the man I know knew was our father.

"I'm here for my sister, Angie it's me Julie pack your stuff i'm taking you now!" She yelled and I then noticed a small girl sitting in the corner I did not see before. Her sad brown eyes and stringy hair reminded me much of the woman with curlers which I figured was my mother. The girl was so skinny and bruised you could tell just by looks this was a unnatural state, she was not supposed to be this way for a child, something was wrong.

"I'm not telling you twice get your stuff!" Juliana yelled back again to the girl and she obeyed running up the creaking brown stairs.

"You think you can come here take my daughter and walk out? You left Julie, you left and didn't even think about your sister when you were whoring around so why do you want her know, huh? When you left you became dead to this family!" Our father yelled at the top of his lungs. Juliana didn't flinch, she didn't run away or apologize. She was always so strong when it came to things like this, she would never give up. Unlike me where my courage had shriveled away so long ago she seemed a endless supply.

"I don't care if you think I am dead or not, but I am not going to leave my sister with a abusive father and a dead inside mother!" The little girl ran down the stairs peering from the railing. Our father looked back even angrier our mother stared blankly no expression ever moved on her face.

"Your not taking our daughter, now get out!" He yelled before pushing Juliana from the house out of the screen door and onto the snowy yard.

"Julie!" I heard the girl scream running to the screen door worry expressed in every inch of her young face.

"Stay inside Angie I will be there to get you in a sec just wait." Juliana called before running to our father and scratching him on his face. He yelled before moving his fist to her cheek. A slap of skin later she was on the ground clutching her face. He then began to kick at her ribs and I heard every painful thud of bones breaking under his heavy foot. I wanted to help but for some reason my feet felt heavy and my throat to dry to scream. He dragged her up by the collar of her hoodie and swung his fist a total of five more times before throwing her to the ground again.

"You always were a little pain in my ass since we first conceived you. I knew you turn out to be nothing but another screw up and ruin our family and turns out I was right. So on that note is there anything you want to say before I turn your lights out?" She rose to her knees and looked through swollen eyes at our father. A single tear fell from the stunning blue eyes as she whispered out softly.

"My only regret I have is that I couldn't save my sister from you and that if I could I would trade places with her. I am so sorry that even after all these years I couldn't get her out and she will have to stay here with you. So on that note I hope I see you in hell you ugly son of a bitch!" Then a small smirk played across her face. Our father pulled out nis pistol and aimed it straight into her forehead and as e pulled the trigger the whole world went silent. A moment later I saw her lying on the ground blood beginning to pool around her. My feet became light as I ran to her side crying and yelling seeing my sister die in front of me again.

"Why! Pitch, God why would you make me watch her die again! Is this some sort of sick nightmare because if it is I am tired! I give up just please stop!" I buried my head into the cold body of Juliana as I let my tears rain from my eyes. I remained like that for about a minute before her body turned into black sand and I felt the cold hand of the Boogey Man on my shoulder.

"Shh child it is okay."

"No it's not! You made me watch my sister die again like some kind of sick movie!" I yelled crawling from his touch. I expected fr him to get angry but is stone face remained stone.

"I know, but I only did this to tell you that there is a way to see your sister again." He crooned ever so softly in my direction. My eyes were stinging and I ready for defeat, so by curiosity I asked him how.

"Promise to stay by my side forever and I will take you to her."

"Forever?" I asked a little intrigued by his proposition. The scary thought of being with Pitch forever sent fear racing through my heart, but if there was even a sliver of chance that I could meet my sister again I would take it.

"Forever and always my muse."

"Fine... I promise to stay with you... Forever."

**Authors note- Alrighty so there was that and I hoped you enjoyed it also thank you to beccaxxx for your review. Anyway comment and tell me what you think or alert and I will be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- First thank you to ryodai89, goldden eyes, beccaxxx, mittensx7768, aprilthirteen13, Decepticonloser101, and beatrice for your wnderful reviews! A special thank you for ryodai89 your reviews are just so great and I just cant wait for them! Also to answer goldden eyes it's sad to say i'm not really familiar with beauty and the beast but I guess it's kinda like that and that's not on purpose because like I said I'm not that familiar with it. Any way sorry for the absence but here's the next chapter. I do not own anything of Rise of the Guardians or anything!**

Waking up drenched in sweat with a dry throat and sore muscles had become routine ever since I came to the hospital. As much as it hurt to open my strained eyes and move out of the bed I knew I had to. There was no choice to keep going in this hell hole of a mental ward. You could either get up and fight another day for no clear victory or you could give up like so many chose to do. Just lie in bed to waste away to skin and bone and slip quietly to your death. I had thought about it more then a thousand times in all my years of being in this prison, but always would get up to fight the invisible war plaguing my mind and emotions. There was to much left in the world I hadn't seen or experienced and my curiosity kept giving me the strength to battle. It always gave me the same excuse; One day I will get out of this place, just wait another day and I will escape. Yet I knew deep down I would not leave, at least not on my own terms. So now that Pitch gave me a way to leave and see my sister I jumped to the occasion.

"And now it begins." Gently sliding out of the small bed I crawled over to the window to witness my last sunrise. The stars sparkled in the deep blue sky like little life boats in a endless ocean. As the sun began to rise I could barley see the bright yellow and orange flames blend into the dark sky over the other side of the hospital. It was strange, this sunrise seemed different. Almost as if it even knew that it would be the last time I would lay eyes on its colored beauty. Watching in silence I saw a intricate dance of oranges and yellow chasing the deep purple and blue turning it into a brilliant shade of pink. The sky was being born into a new day and I couldn't help but shed a stream of tears.

"This may in fact be my last day to see you my friend, but one day we will meet again. Hopefully on that day I will be able to actually see your true glory rise above the Earth instead of it being masked by the gray stone walls of this prison." I gently placed my hand on the steadily warming glass and breathed a soft kiss upon it. As soon as the quiet moment came it was interrupted by the click clack of my rooms door being unlocked.

"Angela the doc decided you learned your lesson, you are now allowed back into general population." I shook my head in response and the hospital watch dog walked away slamming my door in the process. Stepping away from the window I began to form a game plan in my head. Pitch said the only requirement for me to see my sister was to stay with him forever.

"A little over dramatic I think, but what does it mean?" then I realized something "I'm talking to myself."Breathing out a sigh I went back to thinking. A knock on my door stirred attention.

"Hey uh, Angie... I mean damn Angela... Uh the day room has the art teacher visiting if you want to go... I mean I just overheard you are now aloud back in to the day room, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, please don't be mad." A very shaky voice said from outside my door. I raised a eyebrow and moved slowly to the door's small glass window to peak outside. There stood Mark Stevens, frail as a shard of glass with a face of sunken scars and wrinkles. He was my neighbor from across the hall that I would have a occasional conversation with. I am not one to talk, but this man was indeed very crazy and very creepy. He would shake and talk to shadows who were not there and had a knack for spying through my window to watch me undress.

"I'm not mad Mark, go ahead and go down there I will meet you in there." I said from behind the door and saw as his frown twisted into a toothy smile as he did a little dance and headed for the day room. I let out a small breath and went to laundry to get a new pair of hospital clothes and take a shower. I kept the cleaning short remembering what happened last time, I didn't even dry my hair. Hurrying along to the day room I got a few hello's from the patience but paid no attention. For the first time in this god forbidden place I had a real purpose, having no time for them anymore.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Angela?" Whipping around I saw standing there with a clipboard in hand and a nice smile placed upon his lips.

"The day room." I spit out just barley audible to the human ear. He came closer and gently put his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him with eyes of a wild dog who was scared and did not wish for any contact at the moment. He didn't seem to get the message because he continued to talk.

"You know I was just about to go to your room, I would like to have a talk about your actions the past couple of days."

"But the art teacher is here." I said in a semi-pleading voice. He quickly turned me around with unseen strength in his hands and I was soon losing progress to the day room.

"And he will be here next week so don't worry about it." I stopped my body from moving with a jerk of my head to face the doctor. Some of my wet brown locks fell in my face giving me a more wild look as the words came through my teeth like a growl of a feral dog.

"No, I am going to see the art teacher today." Twisting out of his grasp I hurried to the day room and he let me. I do not know why I wanted to go so much, I didn't even like art that much I only like the colors. Even so I found myself sitting at the many tables the art teacher had set up making macaroni renditions of elves and tooth fairies. I even painted a picture of what I thought Jack Frost looked like when he nipped at your nose. The art teacher came over and said it was one of the best works he had ever seen, but considering the other people in his art session it wasn't saying much. Still I took the compliment and watched him work his magic as he painted a portrait of some sort. First his brush stroked a deep maroon onto the canvas then he painted blue across it. The colors swirled together into a rich violet and I was enthralled on how skillfully he applied each layer of new color to the picture. Turquoise began to splotch the page then a shade of Forrest green and I began to make out a bird.

"Then the finishing touch!" He laughed before adding the most dazzling gold I had ever seen. Even in my sunrises I had never seen such a color used. It was sparkling even in the artificial light, I realized my eyes were seeing the color of the gods. He finished the picture and I saw it was a peacock set against a colorful sky, but another character caught my eye.

"Excuse me, but what is that in the corner of the picture?" I asked and he gave me a happy smile and pointed at the small detail only I had noticed.

"This little guy? He is the sandman, giving all the little boys and girls and even some adults good dreams they need!" I tilted my head a little quizzically. If this was so this sandman must have never heard of this mental hospital, because I know for fact there has not been a single good dream for anyone here in all the years I have been here. I went to get a closer look at this so called Sandman when I noticed a very shiny metallic object in the art teachers art kit. It looked to be a exacto knife and for some reason I felt the need to grab it. The teachers back was turned, so I took the opportunity and snatched it from the kit. He noticed nothing and waved a goodbye at me.

"Hey I really liked your Jack Frost and I see you liked my Sandman picture, so if you want you can keep it."

"Really?" I replied flabbergasted.

"Yeah keep it, but only if I can keep the Jack Frost that is sitting over there." He laughed pointing at my painting that sat on the table. I nodded and he thanked me before leaving. Walking over to the Sandman picture I sat down to admire it some more and ended up staying that way until dinner. I held the exacto knife uncomfortably tight when I was startled by one of the nurses.

"Excuse me miss Angela, but we are about to serve dinner and you are going to have to take your painting and move."

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded slipping the exacto knife carefully into the waist band of my hospital pants grabbed my painting and headed for my room. Mark was there to greet me.

"Oh sweet he let you keep it!"

"Uh, yeah you know there about to serve dinner." I said wanting to escape any conversation he might want to begin with me. He nodded shakily and asked if I was going and I answered no.

"I'm just going to go to bed..."

"Oh, well see you tomorrow then?" He said a little disappointment in his eyes. I was just about to enter my room when another strange feeling came over me.

"Hey mark if you really want this painting you can have it, I don't need it." His eyes filled with a emotion rarely seen in this asylum without the hep of prescription medication. Small tears fell from redden eyes as he struggle to speak words to me. Taking the painting he finally spat them out in a big smile and hugged me for a split second before recoiling back.

"Oh thank you... thank you Angie, I mean Angela no one ever gives me anything ever and I like it so much!"

"Uh yeah just do me a favor and don't peak through my window anymore."

"Never ever cross my heart and hope to die!" He replied taking his new found prize down to the day room to eat dinner. I smiled slipping into my room closing the door behind me. The sun had already settled and the moon was high in the sky like a silver ship with its crescent shaped sail.

"Well my sweetest Angela I think the time has come, don't you think?"

**Authors note- So there is chapter 4! Tell me what you think and remember to alert and do all the cool things you guys do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note- First thank you to my readers and reviewers! It is spring break and as I have been gone for quite awhile I will be updating again in one week! I also will be updating The Devils Angel, tomorrow or friday so if you are a Supernatural fan you can check that out! Anywho's thank you to these lovely, wonderful people ryodai89, goldden eyes, beccaxxx, mittensx7768, aprilthirteen13, Decepticonloser101, beatrice, and PrimeEmily135 for your amazing reviews! Also before I present this chapter of the story I would like to warn you there will be a mild depiction of self harm. This story is rated T and I would also like to inform the reader if you do not wish to read self harm and possible suicide you may skip to the end Authors note where I will give a brief summary of what you missed. Again this will have very mild depictions of self harm and possible suicide and if this bothers you please skip to the end. And now without further delay I present chapter 5! I do not own anything Rise of the Guardians like nor do I own anything with the books and so on and so forth!**

"I guess so, You know today has been the only day in many years I haven't heard your whispers or seen your shadows Pitch."

"Consider it a gift my sweet." He said a bittersweet smile covering his face. I moved around him barley making a sound on my toes as we kept eyes on each other. The golden orbs he possessed shined in the moonlight ever so faintly. They were like the brilliant gold the art teacher used on the paining I used to own. Never before have I seen eyes like that on any creature, and in this moment I noticed they were beautiful. Ever since the nightmares began I promised that I would hate this thing, this Pitch Black for making my life miserable. Now my mind and judgement is blurry and I do not know what to think.

"I want to see my sister, just tell me what to do." My voice was laced with the smallest amounts of fear, but I did not let it show in my eyes.

"I think you know what to do already Angela, I am just here to accompany you and your choices." He replied moving behind me and placing lithe hands on my shoulders. I had no idea on what he meant, it was like a impossible riddle. I pulled away to move towards my window when I felt a sharp pin prick on my left side. I moved my hands to the site in question pulling out the small knife I had stolen from the art teacher. Gazing upon its sharp edge I knew what had to be done. I knew what the nightmare king expects of me. Turning to meet his golden eyes again he just nodded already knowing my question. I began to have doubts and fears.

"No, I can't do this. How do I even know I will see my sister this might be another one of your tricks! Some kind of horrid grand finale to end my nightmares!" I yelled back at him. He let out a little laugh before explaining my choices.

"Dearest Angela you do not know if what I am saying is truth or deceit. Nothing I may say or do will change your trust in me nor do I expect it to, but do consider this, if I really enjoy torturing you so I wouldn't let you end it in some grand finale of killing yourself. No that would ruin my whole game that I had, this is just another step for you. See mere mortals like yourself have a expiration date especially in mental wards and if I want to have you by my side forever you will need to live forever. It just so happens your sister can also fit in this occasion, and I won't have to drive you to killing your self in some grand finale fashion you implied but instead let you kill yourself for a goal. Which is a much better resolution." His eyes were still locked on mine. I looked for any traces of a liar in them and I saw nothing. Only the raw truth was in them and that was unsettling to say the least. Some people go there whole lives looking for the truth or for someone to speak the truth and only discover lies. Pitch Black, a man I wouldn't consider human even on my best of days was the first person I saw telling the complete truth.

"Fair enough." I replied seeing no reason to prolong the inevitable. Moving away from his grasp towards my window I took a seat and gazed outside. The moon was still in its crescent shape just like the night before. The ground in the courtyard was still covered in snow and the window itself was cold to the touch.

"You know I thought my final nightmare before I would die would be a lot more terrifying. Instead I have the nightmare king sitting beside me in the pale moonlight as this winter night shifts into the twilight hours." I laughed a bit coming to this realization. Pitch did not expect my humor as he gave me a quizzical look.

"Well my naive little lamb, death is not a very easy thing in itself correct. Now your case is special, but death for a person is usually already riddled with pain and fear. So why make it any harder? As for you, your curiosity, questionable sanity, and undying love for your sister will make the whole experience a little bit easier. I on the other hand know death and respect it, that is why I am here to comfort you through it and and not make it any harder then it needs to be."

"Oh." Was all I could reply. Now the King of Nightmares was showing me manners. What other surprises lay wait down this road. I swallowed down a lump of bile while pressing the knife into my soft milky skin. Usually in these times my need for bravery were very little and only my curiosity was fueling the fire in my belly, but tonight seem different. This was not some nightmare or test as Pitch like calling it. No this time I would be taking my life, and I was afraid.

"Will it hurt?"

"Well I can only imagine." That was not the deep answer I was hoping for from him, but I would think he was growing impatient.

"I will die won't I?"

"That's the preferable way, but if something goes wrong and you do not die you will more then likely have some sort of permanent damage to your body. Also it is note worthy you wont see your sister, so I suggest hurrying this along."

"Your no help." I whispered and he just huffed at me. I began to think on how I would go about it. I realized if I did not cut right or took a long time doing it I would live. If I lived my options were losing my sister forever and be on severe lock down for the rest of my life in a straight jacket. That was no future I could live in. My curiosity began to make more questions and fuel the bravery in my hand.

"I will never know unless I try it." Just like a expert fishmonger filleting his prized catch I sliced the flesh of my left arm first. Starting at the base of my palm following the main vein to the top of the inside of my elbow I cut using the knife. It was a deep gash that immediately bled a river of blood. The pain was so unbearable I passed out directly after the cut, but Pitch awoke me. I did the same to the other arm and again Pitch had to awake me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to take back my promise. I didn't want to die and I didn't want live with this fire eating off the skin of my arms. I just wanted to escape into another nightmare for once, because I knew what I was experiencing then was nothing to what I was experiencing now. Out of all the nightmares Pitch would throw at me and all the times I would wake up and wished I was dead I have never felt this much fear.

"Shh child, it will be quick now." He wrapped slender arms around my waist and pressed a cold forehead into my back. I dropped the knife and began to shake, my breathing became erratic and I broke into a cold sweat all in matter of seconds. The feelings in my body were all thrown off by the shock of the loss of blood or the adrenaline pumping into my brain. Time became slow, the immense pain was now numbness and all I could feel was the Boogeyman's hands rubbing my butchered arms. He gently kissed up and down my neck trying to comfort me. I remained frozen as my vision started to blur and black splotches appeared. The moon became very bright amongst the clouds and I began to drift away ever so slowly. I knew in real time that this was probably taking minutes to happen but for me my count down clock was going dredfully slow.

"Once this is over my muse I will find you and I will take you to your beloved sister." The Nightmare King smiled into my back before moving up to my ear and gently nipping at it. I didn't reply, I had no words to reply, my mouth didn't even cooperate in making a simple grunt in protest. I began to think of my sister when he mentioned her. I remembered how when she lived with us she would sneak out and take me to the park. It was on a Easter Sunday that the last time I remember with her before she left. It was before the sun had even come up and we were sitting there on a steel park bench just talking. I remember asking what we were doing there and her reply was very simple.

"Well I decided that we will even be here before the Easter bunny, so when he does show up we will be the first to get the eggs!" Then I would just nod and agree that waking up before the Easter bunny could hide the eggs was a excellent plan. Now I think it is a little ridiculous, but she was only trying to give me a little normalcy in my life. She was already to old to believe in silly stuff like the Easter Bunny, but I think she did it for me. Even when I asked her if she did she would lie.

"Of course I believe in the Easter Bunny. See because one time I had seen him, right in this very park! Just go over there and you will see him to!" Then she pointed at a patch of bushes where a rabbit hole was. I indeed saw the Easter bunny that year, his brown fur and golden eyes embedded forever in my memories, but something else was also begging for my attention. I remember a strange look on my sisters face when I turned from the rabbit hole to look at her again. Her blue eyes were huge with I could only guess was wonderment and surprise. A look I so seldom saw on her face at all, when I asked her what she saw she said it was nothing. And till this day as I lay dying I wonder what put that remarkable expression on her face.

"Goodnight my sweet Angela, may good dreams come to you tonight." I heard barley above a whisper as my vision completely fell into darkness. I could not feel anything and I could not see nothing but black. For a split second I felt betrayed maybe Pitch had lied and let me die. Death was nothing but floating in darkness for the rest of eternity. That was until I heard a very strange voice. It was not quiet nor loud. It did not come from one direction but instead come from any given place at once. The voice was neither young nor old and strangely it was comforting. Then my black world turned into the blinding light of the shining moon with the voice filling my ears.

"Curiosity."

**Authors note- And there was the finale my awesome readers! And how I say was it hard! Also this is my first story I have ever finished and that is awesome right! So for those of you who skipped a summary is Angela died, and is not really dead?! Which mean A PART TWO! Any way alert, review do what y'all guys do so awesomely and I will keep you posted on the next part of Angela and this story!**


End file.
